My Last Breath
by nienerz
Summary: Hinata's sick. Naruto and Hinata- WARNING: It's sad. Rated T because I prefer it over K. Don't own Naruto.


My Last Breath- Naruto Hinata

Plot

_Song_

She felt embarrassed. She felt weak. But mostly, she just felt cold. Despite the fact the warm summer's sunset washed over her, she shivered, feeling her life leave her.

She moaned; why couldn't she just die?

His golden mane shot up, and his eyes, once a gorgeous sea she could drown in, were blood shot and full of tears.

"**NO!"** His voice was harsh sand paper, scrapping against her ears. "Hinata, you promised me you'd stay! You promised." He was so angry, she couldn't stand it when he was mad at her.

She looked at him, a small smile played on her sickly pale face. She then turned her face away him and towards the sun.

"I'm cold Naruto-kun. Take me outside; I want to see the sun." She didn't need to look at him to know he was hesitating. Turning towards him, she lifted her frail shaking arms and in a strong voice said, "Hold onto me love."

_Hold on to me, love  
>You know I can't stay long<br>All I wanted to say was  
>I love you and I'm not afraid, oh<em>

_Can you hear me?  
>Can you feel me in your arms?<em>

As Naruto carried Hinata out of the hospital, Sakura was about to begin her shift. Noticing the couple walking out, she was going to follow them, but a gentle touch stopped her.

"Tsunade-sama, why isn't anyone stopping them? Her condition will only worsen- I don't want-"

""this is Hinata's last wish, Sakura. Who are we to stop her from being with her beloved?"

_Holding my last breath  
>Safe inside myself<br>Are all my thoughts of you  
>Sweet ruptured light, it ends here tonight<em>

Hinata looked around the forest where she and Naruto sat. In the spring, it burst to life, blossoming into different things. Summer was here and the bees buzzed lazily in the mornings. As evening came, they fell into a quiet slumber. And autumn was a barrage of colors and scents. She'd miss them…

"Do you remember, Naruto-kun? Last winter? You finally answered me. I was so happy. You do remember, right Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, Nata-chan," He choked out. "I remember."

Sitting in his arms, she sighed contently. "I'm going to miss the winter." His arms tightened around her waist, his face buried in the crook of her neck. "I'm going to miss how we had snow ball fights with everyone, and when I got cold you held me tight so I'd get warm." She felt his warm tears fall on her neck. "I'm going to miss you…"

_I'll miss the winter  
>A world of fragile things<br>Look for me in the white forest  
>Hiding in a hollow tree<br>(Come and find me)_

_I know you hear me  
>I can taste it in your tears<em>

_Holding my last breath  
>Safe inside myself<br>Are all my thoughts of you  
>Sweet ruptured light, it ends here tonight<em>

Naruto remembered how eager he was, waiting for Hinata to return from her A-Class mission. He eagerly clutched the amaryllis in his hands.

'I love these flowers,' she once told him. 'They're bold and dramatic, everything I'm not. And so, so beautiful.'

He couldn't help but crane his neck.

Izumo laughed than told Kotetsu, "He's so whipped; whichet." (A/N: I apologize for the whipped sound. I looked it up on Google, and this is what it came up with. The 'T' is silent.)

Naruto laughed with them. "Yeah," he said with his hand behind his head. "Just a little."

It was then when the old Team Eight came back. Kiba bloodied and bruised, holding an unconscious Hinata. Akumara was limping, carrying an unconscious Shino.

"Bugmaster." Kiba gasped out to the Hokage. "He must've known getting her would get to you too. His bugs mimicked Shino's chakras, so Shino couldn't figure out whose bugs were whose. He also got attacked by a poisonous insect, but not as poisonous as Hinata's."

Tsunade then exited Hinata's hospital room. "Sh-Shino is stable, he'll survive. But, Hinata…"

"What!" Naruto stood and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Tsunade, what?"

Tsunade swallowed the tears that threatened to overflow from watching her adopted grandson being in pain. "Hinata… I've never seen any poison like it before… There is no cure."

_Closing your eyes to disappear,  
>You pray your dreams will leave you here;<br>But still you wake and know the truth,  
>No one is there...<em>

_Say goodnight,  
>Don't be afraid,<br>Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black_

_(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
>(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself<br>(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?  
>Sweet ruptured life, it ends here tonight<em>

Hinata's eyes got harder to keep them open. "Naruto-kun, I love…"

Naruto's eyes shot open. "Hinata? HINATA! NO! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE, HINATA! I CAN'T LOSE YOU! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE HINATA!"

_Holding my last breath  
>Safe inside myself<br>Are all my thoughts of you  
>Sweet ruptured light, it ends here tonight<em>


End file.
